Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Black Blood
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: This story is a short story regarding the Characters in the Cosmic Divine Crystalline storyline. This will tell us what Medusa wrote down and her thoughts. It will give you an idea about the Gorgon Family and the bloodline of theirs. The Journal Logs of Medusa Gorgon. Even some secrets revealed and information said to help you understand the story better. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Medusa Gorgon's  
Journal Log number one

So I am pregnant for the first time. I am a bit scared, my sisters at least are helping me know that this is going to be our next generation. I hope I get a son at least to carry on our name. Arachne has been saying I need to eat more human flesh now that I'm pregnant so the baby doesn't die without the right nutrition. Our family needs blood of humans to survive, its apart of our curse. It happened so many years ago, back in ancient times to how our family was created. Some say it was a dark entity that made us, but I have studied on some research of our family. Luna Gorgon our grandmother died many many years before our birth. Our mother killed her. Our family is known to kill one another to gain more rank and power. Sickening isn't it?

As I was saying it happened so long ago with our family back probably in ancient times. I read a man who was betrayed by God made something to get his revenge and then another story about darkness creating a family. Stories are stories, after all, some myth some real. I wonder where we are in that lineage. I must eat now.

Journal Log number fourteen

So three months and my skinny body are showing the bump. It feels like I got more than one mouth to feed in there. Black Blood that we have in our bodies speeds up the process of birth and speeds up growth. Example for me and my sisters. Arachne was born first, a few years later she became eight years old from just two years of growing. Black blood has its advantages but also disadvantages, someone growing that fast must be taught quickly in life with life skills and in short amounts of time. I hope I can raise my kids when the time comes. The man who impregnated me, let's just say I keep him secret for now. He's useful to me. He threw that lure of his right into my heart. Metaphorically speaking of course.

But his blood is what I need. A different blood type with his own powers. Maybe this can reverse my kids to not bare such dangerous desires like I and my sisters do? We are indeed plotting on killing our mother, for one day she will kill us. We can feel it.

Journal Log number twenty-two

I hated child birth. Ladies, you all say you want kids? Well loves, you got to push em out of your cunt and bleed and cry out in agony. Then boom, your so-called gift is born. I had two gifts. I named my son Qrow, and my daughter Raven. The man who impregnated me was there too, waiting with my sisters. Typical my mother wasn't around. I could care less though, her time is coming soon. The man who impregnated me I guess I can write down his name, his names Urashiki. And I want him to give me more kids. I can smell my kid's scent, it's strong. I can almost taste the power flowing in there black blood to how much I can smell a difference. Our family can smell scent even to a mile away. But my children can smell up to two miles away. A big difference.

Urashiki doesn't realize what I'm doing just using him, I feel awful but who cares. Men are our slave's ladies. Heh. I think I'm going to have a few more kids just to be happy about it. I wonder if I should tell my other two older sisters Anaconda and Python? I might try to contact them. They left our homeworld of Dathomir a long time ago to explore and search for anything they could to take control of. They tried to control our family until mother banished them.

Journal Log number fifty-nine

Urashiki and I had our next children, two boys about two months ago. I named them Fern and Turn and I have two more I bet in me right now. Child birth is still a struggle ladies, don't think if you have them once it's going to be easy the second time. I think I do have two more kids in me I can feel them struggling inside my womb to get that human flesh. Human flesh is all my kids can eat to survive on, I would have figured that Urashiki's blood would stop that but it didn't. Black blood will overcome all other bloodlines but mix the other bloodline in it to make it stronger it seems. Qrow also spoke his first words to me, asking me if he can have a drink of coffee. Cute kid. My kid.

My sisters and I are planning on something later with our powers. Maybe to strengthen our blood and our abilities a little further. One day we will need to do something with this world, it's growing pretty fast. Outsiders coming in and settling on our planet, making colonies. They hunt to have fun not hunt to eat. Sickening. We may need to move to another planet to avoid socializing with these creatures. Aliens and humans alike.

Journal Log number sixty-three

My next children are born, a boy and a girl. Drayconivous will be the boy's name, and the girl? Probably Alice. Oh, my little Drayconivous and Alice. Even after birth, she's trying to climb ontop of him to get more attention. Little Drayconivous, you have your dad's hair, even now you grew hair while in my womb like your other siblings. Five months and you are born rather than the nine-month wait. Urashiki held you and told me he liked you. I got a feeling you will grow up to be a rascal, my rascal.

Qrow is now on a third grade level of intelligence with my teachings I am doing. My they grow up to fast with the black blood. And he's learning his powers already. He accidentally kicked a vase in half without shattering the pieces before they fell to the ground and shattered. Trouble making bastard, heh. I think I'm going to have one more set of kids. Yeah, one more set of kids will be it. My pussy is going to ache in pain again so I better use a spell to heal it up again and ready myself for the last birthing.

Journal Log number seventy

Long time to journal this. It's been a couple years so I will write this down now. I gave birth to my last kids two years ago, Sabo and Lily. It's cute how Lily is around Dray. Bugging him all the time but he lets her. I have eight kids and all of them quite annoying, I'm okay with it for now the little fuckers. Urashiki vanished on me about one year ago. Just one day he wasn't around and people told me in the village they never seen him leave, strange. I just hope he's okay where ever he is. He helped me with my plans of hybrid children, yet oddly enough I miss the asshole. I noticed the kids don't ask where he is anymore. Qrow seems to think I ran him off. Qrow is a little hot head toward me thinking he knows best, oh child how much I want to strangle you. I'm kidding, I'm not really kidding. When you have kids you will understand the feeling.

Raven is also showing resentment toward me. I wonder how I got my kids to resent me so. All I ever did was, of course, whip them if they did something wrong and punish them if they know what they did was wrong. My children my rules. The only kid who isn't making a mess or defying me is my little Draykey. Drayconivous is really coming along greatly in his growing up, very loyal to me... his mother. and I accept his loyalty. I hate to say it ladies but we all got a favorite child one that isn't like the rest and unique to your own selves. Dray is my unique one whom I favorite for now. I wonder if he will always be loyal to me. I hope so.

Journal Log number seventy-seven

The black blood in my children make them strong like me, but with other blood flowing in them of someone who also has powers makes them even stronger. Of course, I won't know Urashiki's secret powers he kept from me but what I do know is that my kids will have stored chakra power in their bloodstream. One day when they need too, they will use extra amounts of power in spurts to help them if they run out of energy they can easily restore energy. The only problem with black blood is overwhelming. Say for instance Qrow got into a fight in the village, he was then out numbered after beating up the opponent he was fighting with. Five people surround him. It would be hard for him to even fight a surrounding number as he wouldn't be strong enough to fight overwhelming numbers and instead of a one on one match. He would have to retreat.

On the other hand with the spurts of chakra that strengthen his black blood, he could gain more energy to fight even three people at most if it was a serious fight with blades or abilities. I had to teach my kids hand to hand combat. Dray is the only one who succeeded as he was paying attention to me. It's so lovely that at least one of my kids listens to me. And my favorite. They are all grown to there years now. Qrow is already turning eighteen, the black blood really rushes growth but then stops immediately at the age of eighteen or twenty. Then after that, the body remains the same for eternity until someone kills us. Sometimes I wish I could die by now as I'm nearing a hundred years old. I won't ever age or die naturally but I must be killed. I am not taking my own life, we all know what happens if you do that.

Journal Log number eighty-nine

Qrow and Raven moved out a few months ago, telling me off and how my teachings are pointless. Qrow the asshole says I never shown him any attention, well I did boy. I bore you I made you. But you aren't showing potential for my plans like Dray is. If only Qrow knew what I was doing to help us and our family break this curse. Dray is my only hope of showing signs of loyalty and with that blood of his working, we can discover the secret of the black blood. I devoted my research time into this. My sisters, however, persuade other goals and we are slowly moving apart it seems. We each have different goals. One of our main goals is to observe our mother as she's really observing my kids from a distance, I can feel it.

None of my family has heard from Anaconda or Python for quite some time over six years at the most now. Possibly like mother said they died searching the galaxy for what ever they were looking for. Shame, I wanted to kill them myself. Mother loved them more than us because they were more vile and powerful amongst us in the family. They had supreme poisonous power more powerful than my snake venom and Arachne's spider venom abilities. I wonder if Shaula's venom is stronger as she is the youngest. I never spoke to any of them. Part of me doesn't care but a small part of me is curious if they are okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Log number ninety-two

Dray came into my room the other night, scared after having a bad dream. Normally I do not care if they have nightmares or not, they are to learn that they are just dreams and move on. Dray, however, was scared and I let him sleep beside me in bed. Asshole took all the bed from me but I won't complain, I enjoyed some company. The morning I woke him up told him that he had to face it that dreams would come and go. He hugged me and told me he will try and I told him good. I noticed we also have more flying cars around now on our homeworld now that colonies were made and are running well. Our family is deciding to leave our homeworld and possibly find one less crowded. Mother is angry that nature is falling apart around us. Just adding more reason she wants to take this galaxy to its knee's.

Alice is angrier than before. I think I will take a break for awhile, relax and let them see their aunts. Arachne is supposed to be here to see me. I don't wish to see her or Shaula so why not have my kids meet them. Mother has never met them yet. She hates it that I mated with a species not one of us or near to one of us that she liked. I don't care, I wanted it to be done to test my theory on black blood. But my kids are not showing much power progression. I need to do more experimenting with my blood in the lab. First I'm going to take a break and clear my mind. Maybe kill the annoying gardener who won't shut off that machine out there. I hate living on a planet that isn't our own home sweet home.

Journal Log number two-hundred twenty-five

I lost two children. Sabo and Lily. Sabo who died first was helping humans in a battlefront on the planet we chose to live on called Dromund Kaas. We live under an imperial banner now. Sabo was recruited to help in expansion and he died helping humans. Sickening to me. I lost my youngest boy, I held his body at the morgue tightly before they cremated him. I told my other children and they grew unhappy. He died with his last words to the soldiers being he died to save more lives. Even the Empire being as dangerous and hardcore shedding a tear, at least the soldiers did. Sabo ran into gunfire and was shot so many times until he made it to the enemies generator and sliced it down in half for the forces to invade the camp. Shame he died for humans, and never once listened to my advice to leave them be.

Then Lily died two years after that. Drayconivous got enrolled with her at the Sith academy with Lily. Lily looking up to her older brother like a star. One day they were put together in an arena and well we didn't know the customs of such arena in the Sith order. Dray and Lily fought and Dray won with only a few bruises. Lily's black blood however really did some damage to him, I'm surprised Drayconivous recovered quickly and she didn't. Then the announcer told him he must finish her. He was yelling no and the sith lords nearby watching would have executed him if he didn't. Lily made a bold decision and ran into his own weapon killing herself to save Dray from execution. Her last words to him was she loved him. My own son had to hold his sister's dead body while the announcer says that Drayconivous is the victor. He didn't shed any tears until after the arena. And he cried for a week until accepting she was gone. I cremated her too. I gave her urn to Dray to keep in his room.

Journal Log number two-hundred fifty-seven

We had to lock Alice up for eternity till she dies of starvation. She never once listened to me, never once did what I said and got into to much trouble. The Empire wished her execution, I asked for eternal lock up till starvation. I couldn't bare them just kill her. Maybe in the cell, she will change before she dies. I hope. Anyway, Raven I never heard from for over twenty years now. Qrow the same thing. No one has heard from either of them and neither Fern or Turn. I only have one son I speak to now, and that's Dray. My favorite child, and that's right I said it, my favorite child. He will be apart of my experiment to see if I can alter our bloodline. I am going to start with different animal blood in him. He has agreed to do this but he's worried. I should probably comfort him tonight before we start tomorrow.

I thought I saw a glimpse of Urashiki the other day, my mind must be playing tricks on me. Drayconivous is now a Lord of the Sith. He is gotten over the death of Lily by now yet sometimes I wonder if she did it to save him or to save herself. She knew of the experiments I did to my blood sample to see if I can alter things. Lily didn't want to be a lab rat as she put it to me when she was alive. Dray has no care if he is or not. I also learned Dray got a doctor degree while at the Imperial College, nice to know he has some medical training incase anyone in the family breaks a leg or such. I just hope it doesn't stray him away from being a sith lord. I need him in the ranks of the sith so he can spy on them for me. I'm going to have fun watching them burn with my own little plans I'm creating in my head.

Journal Log number two-hundred fifty-eight

No success. I have tried different animal blood going into Dray's body and nothing. I even gave a few samples of Snake venom mixed with spider and scorpion venom and nothing changing. The black blood isn't doing anything. I conducted some blood of wolves into him and the only remark was he felt a little tingly. Then that subsided and he said he felt normal. I thought maybe insect blood but that didn't do anything either but make him squeamish. So now I have no idea what to do the black blood eats it up but nothing changed in him at all. Where am I going wrong? Should I up'ed the fox or wolf blood? Decreased the bat blood? What did I do those nothings working. Maybe I should use my own powers with it next time to see if I can open up the cells of the black blood.

No, probably it wouldn't work either. For now, I must let him rest up. Too much blood change will change him up. I used up my alchemy abilities for now anyway, I need to rest before I conduct any more experimentation on him. He told me he met a few women walking and thought they were cute. Oh, how I hate it when he checks the ladies out. I told him why not just bang em and get it over with. Of course, he didn't want his mother talking like that. Hehehe, loved to see his embarrassed face. He later laughed it off and so did I. Sometimes as we walk and talk some people glance at us and point. Someone once thought we were a couple I laughed so hard he was trying to explain how I was his mother. The person he was telling this too just laughed telling him how he couldn't believe it. If only people knew we were a lot older than we look. But hey I love the compliments.

Journal Log number two-hundred eighty-five

Humans really disgust me sometimes. I am working on making a device that can launch our DNA into the air and anyone who breathes our chemicals will become like us. It's still in the working process as I need to gather more information on how to create a machine like this. Oh and for the bad news. My son got some random women pregnant! My damned son who I bore out of my cunt just decides to stick it in other cunts without my permission! This is an outrate and whats worse is that its random women and not one woman. I thought I told him to use protection! His excuse was he didn't think about it at the time. Now he will be baring kids! And guess who needs to teach them? Me! And him, of course, I need him to teach them.

How could this happen in the first place. I need to get him sterile before he looses his damn mind breeding the galaxy. Yet his words to me was he loved the feeling of sex. Well good for fucking him! Yet he is really going off the deep end just random women just going right on and planting his seed in any woman he see's! Ugh, why oh why did I raise that little shit if all he was going to do was mate with the population. Well, it can't get that bad, could it? The one thing with black blood I did notice was the need to masturbate or mate. Trust me on this, I would know as I'm feeling the urge again very soon. Ugh but now I'm mad at my son again.

Journal Log number two-hundred ninety-nine

How could this happen. Dray has had sex with so many random women. And each of them brought a child. Oh god, what did he do to make all these kids. Why are they all females unless the experimentation on my son actually made an effect. Of course! He had to birth the result! These girls are even teething at this early baby age! My experimentation did work, but now with so much of this blood, I wonder how they will act now in life. I may have made a big mistake or caused a great beginning to the Gorgon family bloodline. These girls are hybrids now. Yet I wonder if Dray even knows or even is thinking about this. I may need to take things into my own hands. My mother also needs to talk to me and my sisters soon about something I wonder what it could be that so important.

In the mean time of me researching all of this stuff I will look at these girls he's created a little further and see what the black blood change did to them. I wonder if they are stronger than their father or me now with what DNA I put in them. I heard Dray has a mission to go to a planet called Naboo. I wonder if he can handle it. It's his first mission outside of the empire and away from me. I'm a bit nervous as he's going to be away from me but I must accept it. I just hope he calls me on holocom when he gets there. I sense something off though about all this. The Empress asking him to go to Naboo seems risky as the Republic and Alliance will get in the way probably. I trust my son to handle it. After all, he is only loyal to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Log number three hundred and two

I was present for the birth of yet another one made by my son. This one, however, is different, I can feel her power is enormous even her aura is bright. My son or any other cannot see what I see which is good, I can keep this to myself but this maybe the only proof of the Black Blood being as strong as it can be. He named her Serenity and yet something about her is strange.I need to secretly take this babies blood and take a look at it.

Black Blood can make anyone double stronger and double faster. Yet even it has flaws of energy draining. Yet with the man I had sex with to make my children, they can suck up chakra or elements in nature to replenish their exhaustion. It's amazing really and with Dray's babies, I took a few blood samples from while he was gone to find out they are tripled. This can be good, but also bad. If his kids have kids, they could be dangerous and unstable in their minds. I need to have him sterilize every child he makes. I will speak to Dr. Mordin about this and see if he can make a chemical that can take away their ability to fertilize. I know this might be risky as it could make them even more irritated and aggressive but I have no choice, my son will have no choice. I will speak to him about this tonight with Dr. Mordin. In other news, my son and the creature with there friends took down my mother. Now I can begin plans of my own.

Journal Log number three hundred and seventeen

Success on sterilizing the daughters of my son and now we wait and watch. It seems Serenity is growing up at the same rate as her sisters in a fast growth. Her mother shockingly vanished one day. Serenity was still in a baby stage that she has no remembrance of her mother. Dray got into a depression and well, did what he knew made him happy. Fuck around with more women. One of the women he slept with has been walking around the place named Aruriania. I hate that woman but, she feels for my son. Maybe I should just step back and watch to see what she does. She gave him only one of her and his daughters named Tomoko. She wants to take care of the rest or try to at least. She is a brave woman to raise black blooded children. But I appreciate she is willing to give it a try, makes me know she is one of the good ones.

Humans are really causing some damage to the galaxy along with other species. My plan is simple, create a machine and store samples of my blood into its chemicals and the bacteria inside the core of the machine. Then make enough toxin spray inside to spray into the air and into the galaxy through the hyperspace routes to infect planets. Soon people who breath will not know that they will become one of us, black-blooded humans. Then everyone is equal and there can be no more wars if we are all equal. We can finally stop fighting and live peacefully. Am I wrong?

Journal Log number three hundred and twenty-one

My son is finally done screwing around, literally. All tuckered out and I'm surprised at how many children he has made. The number estimate is six hundred and fifty-two and yet its still growing but slowly. I suspect seven hundred children by the end of this counting as only a few dozens are left to count. I did ask him if it was to thirst the love he had for that creature. He only looked at me and walked off. I upset him so I ran up to him and hugged him. He turned and hugged me back saying he missed her so much and that he actually was in love with her. I felt bad for him and how he let love take control of his heart. His loyalty to me is disappearing and yet I want him happy. Have I gotten soft?

I heard people are disappearing around a mountain nearby Kaas City. I wonder what that's all about. Anyway I have checked again on Serenity's blood and I am surprised that it has stopped getting stronger, it shows the black blood reached its limit but she is limitless in her training. She is so young and yet she surpassed her training courses at the sith academy here in Kaas City that I am surprised the Council hasn't taken notice yet. I know Vowrawn was going to retire soon saying he found something interesting on Oricon but I would think he could have said something to the Council about her. Serenity maybe the key to breaking our family's curse, or be the end of us. But I feel she is stronger than that. I think she has a destiny. Funny, Serenity of Destiny. I heard of a prophecy named that, I wonder...

Journal Log number three hundred and sixty-eight

Dray's daughters are really showing improvement, all seven hundred and two of them. They are very powerful and each of them has a different element because of there mothers. One daughter came to us named Mangle. We never knew she existed but she isn't like the others, she's half robotic. Now that's interesting to know she can survive and she traveled a journey to find Dray her father. Her mother was an artic fox as she said, and she was made in a laboratory under the well-known scientist called Dr. Vegapunk. I heard of him, a mad scientist out to further his research by kidnaping and or modifying sperm and blood to make the perfect specimens. It also means my son donated sperm at least once to get a hundred credits. I bet that's a hundred credits he used to buy my copy of a sofa that he spilled wine on and covered it up before I got back, little bastard. Still love him though.

Besides Mangle being the little difference having robotics mixed with black blood, it seems the other girls are doing quite well in there training courses and all of them going to be graduating earlier than expected from. They are growing at a fast rate like normal for black blood but people are talking, soon people will learn the truth and then who has to tell the truth? Me. It's one thing to consider that these girls are the only hope we got incase all-out war breaks. They are strong and fast, yet they are all dependent on there quick abilities rather than there strength. They act like wolves to hunt together which has to do with the blood I put in them, they can camouflage in wilderness or anywhere if they want too like a cuddlefish. They are perfect.

Journal Log number three hundred and sixty-nine and Log of Daughter's Pasts

Dray told me that Serenity had a nightmare and came into his bedroom, followed by his other daughters who seen her go into his room. They all snuggled up to there dad, how cute. Even if they are growing fast, mentally they are still processing and I am there to help. Dray said he felt like this was his purpose his purpose is his children. He is willing to die for them. I had a hard time resisting grabbing him when he said that but, I also thought I too would give myself for Dray. It makes me think I should have been there more for my other children, and I regret it as I lost them. They moved away from me out of hatred and annoyance of me. I lost my kids because I only focused on one and I called him my favorite. I must further my goals with the machine I made. It's the only way to get my kids back, to have us all live in peace.

I did have to ask Dray who his favorite was. He laughed saying all of them. I was glad to hear that. Then he told me about Serenity and her progress. I think she's his favorite. He said she started to play guitar one day, well she stole the guitar that was. I laughed telling him if she returned it and he said yes. He even told me he is thinking of retiring being a lord of the sith. I was surprised he said that and I asked him why. His answer was he wanted to spend more time with his kids and to help them with anything they needed help with. I was shocked to hear that.

He told me about the tragedy of the Eon siblings and what their drunken mother did to them every night. Beating them as they were growing up, and really abused Espeon. One day when they turned eighteen they found where their dad lived, and the night they told there mom they were moving out she enraged and smashed the bottle of whiskey into Espeons head and began to beat her until the other siblings grabbed there mother shoving her into an oven and watched her cook... Goes to show you, abusing a creature so long will have it's day to when it will strike back. And they damn well did. Umbreon was the one who set that oven into a blaze.

Then the tragedy of Froslass and her mom's death having to watch her mother be murdered and then trying to wake her mother up. I'm glad Dray got there that day to visit and killed the robbers that did this. He picked her up in his arms and told her, he was taking her home. Tearful ain't it? Whats worse is Froslass kept begging Dray to wake her mother up and that she didn't like this game anymore. She was so young, she didn't understand.

Lopunny's mother ignored her all the time and focused on money. Lopunny one day was running into by a car and left on the street. Her mother was there, all her mother yelled about was how she ruined perfectly good expensive clothes. Lopunny that day while injured, got up and kicked her mother into a few steel pipes out of the ground. Killing her out of rage. Now, that's the black blood taking over through anger. Lopunny found Dray and lived with him ever since.

Mismagius is the fourth born child and well, was born inside a dead woman. Her mother was killed while giving birth to a man that her mother cheated on with Dray. The man killed her and left the body, and Mismagius developed a ghostly power and rose herself out of the body. Dray got there and found her mother dead, but found Mismagius nearby crying without proper care and took her quickly in.

Mawile lived with her mom, her mom was alright until her mother met another man and that man tried to rape mawile. Instead, mawile screamed and tried to kill him but accidentally killed her mother who was going to hit the man. The man got away laughing, and Mawile had to hold her mother as she was dying. Mawile one day found that man, and the next thing on the news was a man hung by his own spine outside on dark alleyway.

Vulpix shockingly didn't have a tragic story and instead lived with Dray. The only thing she wants to become as strong as any other fire element user. A goal she wants to achieve. One day she was bullied in the school for being a weak fire user. Her sisters ran the bullies away but Vulpix vowed to one day be as strong as any other person who had the power of fire, she wanted to become the strongest of all the universe in fire element power.

I will carry on into the next journal entry


	4. Chapter 4

Journal Log number three hundred and seventy and Log of Daughter's Pasts 2

Mienshao and Weavile both have unusual stories. Meinshao had lived with Dray and sometimes talks to her mother, her mother is wealthy but doesn't deem mienshao worthy of having any fortune when she passes away saying how she chose her father over her. Mean I think. Weavile is a thief, a surprisingly good thief that has never once got caught. One day she over heard Mienshao upset over her mother not giving her fortune, well it seems Weavile did one kind act of her life, and stole her mother's entire fortune for Mienshao and both keep it secret to this day. No wonder my son's bank account got so high in money.

Serenity and Tomoko's lives are quite normal in a way. Except Tomoko usually never sleeps except one day a week, I blame her mother's genetics. Just saying. Serenity's seems to be the near normal one of the family with no tragic backstory, yet her life is tragedy over the burden she faces, her abilities are growing strong and may one day overcome her own mind. It's a good thing she's a psychic user.

Absol lived with her mother until her mother got into drugs. One day Absol found her mother ODed. She went to the neighborhood her mother went to for drugs and killed the drug dealers out of a fit of rage and cried afterward. The police arrested her but Dray got her freed and held her telling her that addiction is hard and its even harder to get help and get clean. I never got into drugs myself but, I understand her feelings. Her good mother turned into a wreck in front of her eyes in less than two months.

Then there is Mangle who came out of nowhere, to find Dray her father. She was born on the planet Earth, from a sperm donation my son made. This scientist, Dr. Vegapunk bought it to conduct experiments on and sure enough he implanted it inside of an arctic fox to create, Mangle. A hybrid and modified her to become a killing machine for a future army he wanted. Mangle was tortured in a cage and if she didn't do as she was told they would shock her for an hour. they made her so messed up and insane. She didn't even know how to speak instead growl and bark like a fox. One day they killed her fox mother, and brothers and sisters that she bared before her in front of her eyes. and the killing programming to kill people, switched and turned into killing anything.

She was able to fuel that black blood of hers and ripped her own cage open as it was electrocuting her and she jumped and killed every scientist in the room. Dr. Vegapunk wasn't there, however, that day. Mangle ventured out into the cold harsh land of Alaska out of the lab she escaped from. With her, she freed other animals before escaping and they ate every human there and ventured into the wilderness together. Soon the animals went their own way and she went on her way to find Dray. Through the way, she learned to speak her own language. All of Dray's daughters have their own language due to the black blood. Its a gift we in the family have but we rarely use it. Then she learned English and finally was able to find Dray after meeting random people on her journey and got to where she is today. Her story is the most surprising.

Journal Log number four hundred and eight

They killed Arachne. The daughters of Dray actually killed her. She is the strongest of our family and they succeeded. Now I know they are truly special and now without anyone in my way I will unleash the weapon in a month or so. I just need to convince my son, I just hope he listens to me and does as I say. I feel like I lost his loyalty to his own children, am I jealous? Maybe. I noticed he met some damn Neko girl, yet I do not trust her. Something seems off about her out of some reason she came out of nowhere. I wonder if she is who she is or if she's some intruder trying to learn things of our family. I wouldn't be surprised either. I better keep an eye on her as well but my son has a girlfriend!? Oh, this is where I draw the line! A mothers love must never be overcome by another woman! I bore him, I come first! Okay, I am jealous.

But besides that, Dray's daughters were able to kill Arachne, I am happy to hear this but also weary. I need to play this safe and watch myself if Dray doesn't like my plans or he might sick his kids on me. Me his own mother! But I must let him know I am doing this for the sake of peace for the sake of everyone in the galaxy we can make everyone like us, and with everyone like us no more wars, we can be equal together. Part of me wonders if what I am doing is wrong but I cannot think of the what if's I must think about the future of our family and the future of our galaxy. I even heard they used their animal abilities to also find Arachne, there smelling and able to see in the dark. Nice.

Journal Log number four hundred and nineteen

My machine is nearly ready and my henchmen are working fast. I haven't asked my son yet as I am worried. Worried that maybe he will not go through with it with me and resent me or try to stop me. I don't know if I could attack my own son but if I must I must. His daughters are going to be graduating soon. I am proud of them each of them but I won't really say it to them. It builds there character. If only Urashiki was here to see them, to see the family he helped me make. I figure he is dead by now. I wonder if I should tell Dray about who his dad was? Would he care or would he shrug it off? I also wonder how my other children are, it been a long time since I heard from them. These journal logs I have looked into I sure typed a lot of things into each journal. I look into them and I see progression but also I see worry. I cannot let emotion get me.

Emotions is a human trait that black blood cannot have, could it? I still research to see how our family was made but no records at all passed Luna Gorgon. I don't think I will ever find out who made our family, but maybe that's okay. Mystery's are made to be a mystery after all. I will leave some of my journals to incase one of my children wishes to go through them. The journals I shall put in my old home on our homeworld stored away in a locked chest. I hope and pray they don't break the lock as its a one hundred credit lock damn it. Black Blood can absorb many things to make it stronger, but what it cannot absorb is emotions yet we show it, maybe that's the one thing Black Blood has no control over is emotions and feelings. At least that's a good thing.

Journal Log number four hundred and twenty-five

This will be my last log as I am going to commence with the machine. Today is the day. The Sith Empire has no idea whats under them. I can sense my son coming to stop me with oddly Alliance soldiers. He is foolish. I will succeed and he will either succumb or die. I must keep my mind on the weapon at hand, I must commence this sequence and soon everyone will be like us. A galaxy of peace without war, we can all be equal! Yet how come my heart says something else. I wonder if Urashiki were here to what he would do, probably stop me or maybe join me. I wish he was around to tell me.

The Black Blood is the most strongest bloodline in the entire galaxy we could stop or create wars yet everyone sees's us as evil! Or as insane! We are trying to stop a galaxy of war to create peace, at least I am. My sisters and mother didn't want that but I do, am I really evil or am I just trying to solve the galaxy's problems! I have seen this galaxy take my children from me and caused one to go insane. I have had to favorite my son Dray out of my other kids. I had to take risks to get to where we are now in our family, I had to convince my henchmen to stay with me and even now I am fully aware of what will happen to them and they will allow me to change there blood too. With this device, we can change the galaxy into a grand weapon to make everyone like us. Finally, everything will go my way mother! Echidna Gorgon my mother never had me have my way well now I am!

Yet, Part of me doesn't want to do this. Part of me thinks taking away everyone's bloodline will change who they really are, themselves. Yet I am helping them grow stronger then there won't be challenged in the galaxy or much fun of difference. The difference is what defines the galaxy what it defines everything and a difference isn't wrong, its right. The difference is what unify's not the same. Part of me feel I am going overboard but no, I must carry on to save my family to save everyone from dying. Well, maybe that too can be a problem. People not dying and soon, overpopulation. If they are like us they will be cursed like us. Can I do that? Can I really operate the weapon and take everyone's happiness away and only to put a curse in them? What do I do? I - the black blood in me wants this, the rage in my blood wants this, but my soul does not.

I wonder if my son will forgive me or if he will resent me forever if I do this. He might as well just kill me but, I must talk myself into doing this. I must save my children and my granddaughters. I must do this. I will now end the Journal Log with a few last words if I don't make it. If Dray you get ahold of this journal or find it. I want you to know I love you son. I love you and your brothers and sisters equally. I miss them so much that I know I did so much wrong, I want to carry on the plan with this machine so I can do right and make us all the same, no more war. No more pain. Son, I love you. I love my granddaughters as well. My experimenting and research got me this far. Yet it isn't far enough and yet I feel pulled to not going through with it. This journal is about our family, our flaws, and strengths. Black Blood. I do not know where I will go if you kill me, what the afterlife is like. But I will now pray for salvation if you kill me, and if you do kill me before I start this weapon, I will say that I still love you. and I thank you.

Remember these words son that's apart of a prophecy that has to do with the Cosmic Divine Crystalline... Save the Serenity, Save the Dream.


End file.
